SoNyuhShiDae Wiki:Staff
users can view and read pages. Unregistered (anonymous) users also have the ability to edit and add pages to the wiki. Users who create an account and log in gain some extra features like setting their preferences, adding pages to their watchlist, maintaining a user profile, removing advertisements from all pages - except for the main page of each community - and uploading images, videos, or other files. Autoconfirmed users (registered users whose account is 4 days old) can also move pages and edit semi-protected ones. In addition to this, certain users posses a few extra tools and buttons at their disposal for the maintenance and smooth functioning of the community. On the Girls Generation Wiki, we have a team of Administrators who are here to help! The S♡NE Staff Team User Rights Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are senior editors on the Wiki. A level "up" from administrators, they have the ability to manipulate user rights as well as block and unblock users. Bureaucrats can only be demoted with the help of staff. Bureaucrat rights include the ability to: *Appoint new bureaucrats. *Promote and revoke user rights. *Bureaucrats also have the ability to remove a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning. Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: *Block users who are violating the Wiki Policy. *Grant and revoke Chat Moderator, Rollback and Discussion Moderator rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. *All privileges from the Discussions Moderator, Content Moderator, and Chat Moderator groups. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages. *Deleting and moving files. *Undeleting pages and files. *Rollback. *Re-upload files. *Protecting and unprotecting pages. *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled. Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads. *Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat. *Deleting blog comments. *Editing and deleting article comments. *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. *Managing Message Wall posts Chat Moderator Chat Moderators are users who have special rights to moderate a community's chat room. They can ban disruptive users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat room and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussion moderator, or admin unban them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. Content moderators and admins have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. Founders A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. This allows them to edit the community's skin and format as well as later appoint trusted users as admins, content moderators, discussion moderators, and rollbacks. What can admin not do? Administrators should not use their powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the community.